


Butterflies and Blasters

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Justiva: Chaotic Good, So much angst, Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the developing relationship between Elara Dorne and Justiva Talin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pointless Fraternization" on Nar Shaddaa

_Is this entirely necessary? Pointless…_ fraternization _like this is proscribed in our Personnel Interaction Guidelines._

_We’re only talking, Elara. No need to be jealous._

Sergeant Elara Dorne’s face had a lot of experience masking her emotions, so when her Lieutenant’s taunt was spoken aloud, Elara did not react outwardly in many perceptible ways. Her cheeks did not flush and her eyes did not widen. However, Elara’s throat was suddenly dry, and her jaw might have unclenched and actually dropped slightly before she remembered control.

Lieutenant Justiva “Talon” Talin’s grin was sly and satisfied, which made Elara’s stomach flutter slightly. The Togruta lieutenant had talked to Elara frequently during the week long trip through hyperspace from Taris to Nar Shaddaa, and Elara had _never_ seen Talon’s smile take that tone before; not even when she roped Sergeant Jorgan into the conversation when reminiscing about Ord Mantell.

The accusation of _jealousy_ was completely unexpected, and had Elara puzzling at its meaning for the remainder of the mission. Did Talon mean that Elara was jealous of Jonas Balkar, or jealous of Talon herself? Elara wouldn’t deny that Jonas was a handsome man, but he was in the SIS. She admired subtlety, but not to that degree. And the idea of _Talon_ flirting with her… After much deliberation, she came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be an unenjoyable experience. _That_ revelation startled Elara so badly, she nearly dropped her blaster with surprise.

However, a select few of Talon’s actions grated against Elara’s sensibilities. Aside from her… flirtatious conversations with Agent Balkar, Talon refused to tell him about the defections inside SpecForce division. Despite the fact that General Garza had ordered the Lieutenant to refrain from exposing the embarrassment to the rest of the Republic, the defections were central to their mission. If Agent Balkar was to supposed to assist them in their mission on Nar Shaddaa, it would be more efficient if he was cognisant of all information pertaining to the mission.

Despite her few failings, Talon seemed to be revealing new sides of herself every day on Nar Shaddaa, forcing Elara to modify her perception of her CO little by little. Sometimes, it was small details, such as facial expressions or physical quirks, like when Talon shifted her posture so that her taller frame seemed to shield Elara from the Imperial Commander Vergost. Other times, it was changes in her character, such as when Talon sent the corrupt Ako Domi back to Tython for healing, rather than let him languish in Camp 27. Things like that made Elara feel rather apologetic about her curt interactions.

Thankfully, it was easy enough to schedule a time to talk with Talon. “Lieutenant, I'd like to speak with you when we get back to the ship” was all that was needed, but as soon as the sentence left her, Elara’s stomach felt fluttery with nervousness.

Talon, on the other hand, smiled immediately. “Of course, Elara. First thing when we get back to the ship.” The lieutenant’s habit of speaking informally was something that Elara still hadn't decided that she liked for disliked.

Regardless, Talon was true to her word. As the both of them were in the medbay, taking care of the more serious injuries from their mission, Talon cleared her throat suddenly and said, “You wanted to talk, right? Now’s as good a time as any.”

Even though Elara had thought out this conversation many times in her head, she scrambled for the right words. “Sir, I… feel I owe you an apology. After we spoke with Captain Kalor, I was… unnecessarily curt with you. You've been very supportive. That hasn't always been the case with Republic personnel I've dealt with since defecting.” There. Succinct, to the point, and, most importantly, absolutely appropriate feelings to have about her CO.

Justiva’s silver eyes seemed more… _shadowed_ was the word that came to mind, but Elara couldn't tell if it was simply the difference in medbay lighting versus Nar Shaddaa’s neon boulevards or if she was imagining it. Nonetheless, Justiva broke eye contact and stared sullenly at the floor. “I wouldn't be much if a CO if I didn't watch out for my people.”

Impulsively, Elara touched her hand to Justiva’s upper arm-- the first skin-on-skin contact between the two of them. The contact made the lieutenant’s head jerk up, and Elara felt oddly… _satisfied_ with the warmer shade on her CO’s violet cheeks. “It's greatly appreciated, sir,” Elara murmured, breaking the tense silence as gently as possible. “People usually distrust me as soon as I speak. They hear only the accent, and not my words. Even when I'm not a potential spy, I'm a resource. Endless questions about Imperial culture, personnel, military procedures... It's a little exhausting, to be honest.” Through her short speech, Elara could feel her posture reverting to something defensive, making herself smaller. As such, Elara got a shock to her system when Talon laid her hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

“You're a good soldier and a good person, Elara,” Talon insisted. “Don't worry about what other people expect.” Her silver eyes were piercing, and Elara felt her breath hitch softly at the intensity of Talon’s stare.

Elara couldn’t help the heat blooming on her cheeks, but she broke eye-contact as soon as she felt it. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Thank you, sir. I don't really complain by nature. Anyway, mistrust and inconvenience are a small price to pay for a clear conscience. I don't regret defecting to the Republic at all. Despite my past, I was allowed to join the military, earn commendations and serve in the Republic's most elite squad. I'm very fortunate.”

Grinning, Justiva slid gracefully off of the medical bed and began to gather her discarded armour. “The Republic is very lucky to have you, Elara.” Looking at the Sergeant through the corner of her eye, she added, “ _I'm_ lucky to have you.”

The unidentifiable, fluttery feeling was back, and stronger than before. “Thank you. I'm very proud to be here,” responded Elara, feeling a little embarrassed at the attention she was getting from her lieutenant. Talon even had the audacity to wink playfully as she left the medbay, which caused another resurgence of those damned butterflies.


	2. Families

The flight from Nar Shaddaa to Tatooine was even farther than Taris to Nar Shaddaa, and by the fourth day in hyperspace, even Elara was beginning to get restless.There were only so many times that a Sickbay could be organised and re-organised before the job became useless, which meant that Elara took to walking around the ship listlessly, datapad in hand for a veneer of business.

Her wandering did not always restrict itself to waking hours, and Elara supposed that that was how she found herself in the doorway of the bridge in her sleepwear in the middle of the night, staring listlessly at the way that the weak starlight glinted off of Talon’s silver headdress. Elara couldn't remember the events that led to her leaving bed, but she couldn’t quite find it in herself to mind, especially when Talon’s voice, low with tiredness, broke the silence.

“Elara, there’s no use standing there. Sit down.”

Wordlessly, she complied. The silence, nearly complete but for the humming of the hyperdrive, grated on Elara, and she, desperate to fill the air with anything but silence, asked a question that she hadn't even known she wanted answered. A small voice in the back of her mind shouted that the question wasn't appropriate, shouldn't be spoken, should be left to the subtext, but Elara, almost to spite the voice, let the question fall out in a jumble of stuttered, yet unrepentant words.

“Sir? I wondered if I might ask a personal question. About the former Havoc Squad members' defection? What was it like to have your commander and comrades join the enemy? How did you feel?”

It almost felt like the air rang after her words, like they had been shot from a blaster at close range. Talon hadn't moved an inch, hadn't even twitched a muscle, and Elara felt more and more breathless the longer that Talon refrained from responding.

“It was hard to watch them leave,” Talon admitted, and the air seemed to tremble at that as well, and Elara got the impression that Takon hadn't admitted this to anyone before. “I was only part of the squad for a few weeks, but I felt accepted, at home with them. And then they betrayed everything I thought that they held dear.” She didn't sound angry, didn't sound disbelieving. Talon only sounded tired, resigned. Accepting what fate had given her with a complacency that… _scared_ Elara. It was out of character for Talon to be _complacent_ with what fate had dealt, and Elara wondered if this was where Talon the Soldier ended and where Justiva the Person began.

“I can only imagine what it must've been like,” Elara offered sympathetically. “I've always wondered how my family took the news of my defection. It must've been difficult for them to understand.” _It must be hard for you to understand. I'm sorry._

Voice deceptively calm and casual, Talon asked, “What was your family like?”

Elara smiled slightly, a quartet of blond-haired people springing to mind. “Austere,” she replied. “Proud. Warm, as well, at least, in private. Members of the Dorne family have served with distinction in the Imperial military for generations. It's an important family tradition. It isn't easy to reach prominence in the Empire with no aptitude for the Force, but my family did it. I hope they're all still well,” she added in a smaller voice, not sure if she should be admitting to wishing well to members of the Imperial Military.

“You family got by before you came along. I'm sure they'll be alright,” muttered Talon. Complementing the enemy wasn't something that Talon did often, but offering reassurances to her favourite human was the least she could do.

Elara smiled just slightly, and that change in the shape of her face convinced Talon that she would do a lot more than compliment Imperials if it would make Elara smile like that. "Thank you, Talon. Just... Thank you."

"Anytime, Elara," replied Talon, relief seeping into her voice as she set the ship on autopilot for the rest of the night. "Now get some sleep, alright? I'll need you with me on Tatooine."

The smile persisted, and grew just the slightest bit wider and, unless the starlight was playing tricks on Talon’s sight, Elara’s green eyes twinkled. Talon found herself smiling too, and actually managed a laugh as Elara replied, “Get yourself some sleep, sir. I wouldn't want to carry you across the desert if you were to fall unconscious.”

“Isn't that what Jorgan and Four-ex are for?” Talon quipped, and the undignified snort of laughter that Elara made was the most pleasing sound that Talon had heard in months.

Shaking her head with a smile, Elara repeated, “Get some sleep, sir,” as she left the bridge, more happy- _truly_ happy -than she had been in years


	3. Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatooine is one big mess, for everyone involved.

No one in Havoc Squad enjoyed Tatooine. The sand and the heat degraded Four-ex’s mechanical systems, Jorgan was constantly in danger of overheating, and Elara seriously considered cutting her hair as short as possible to cut down her temperature. Having no humanoid hair on her body, Talon didn't have it as bad as her biological squad mates, but she was short and irritable with her squad, none-the-less.

While the Mayor of Anchorhead was explaining the situation, Talon was continuously on edge, and as soon as the Mayor said the word “bombs,” Talon couldn't stop the full-body flinch that occurred. In her mind’s eye she saw a young Zabrak, slim and shy, with a sudden and unpredictably cutting remark that shattered her world.

“I know who your bomber is, Mayor Klerren,” Talon said curtly, sharply, not bothering to hide the fact that she wanted out of this room as soon as possible. “I just need some way to find him and arrest him.”

Thankfully, the lead walked straight through the door, and in no time Havoc Squad was charging out to the bombing scene, with Talon leading the charge with a silver glare and a brandished carbine. Elara had never seen a look of such vengeance on Talon’s face before as the Lieutenant riddled the bomb’s carrier droid full of holes, and it took a few seconds after the shooting stopped for Talon to hear Elara when she spoke.

“Sir! Permission to tend to the civilians.”

“You gotta ask, Elara?” Talon replied, half-joking and half-deadpan.

Wordlessly, Elara went to her task with speed and care.

“Four-ex, stay behind and guard Elara and the wounded,” ordered Talon. “Jorgan, come with me. Mayor Klerren will want an update.” She turned on her heels and began to walk back to the Mayor’s office, straight-backed and curt.

Elara and Jorgan shared a look, concerned. Jorgan clearly knew what had gotten into Talon, but he wasn't sharing. Elara knew that it must be something to do with the former members of Havoc Squad, but this seemed… different than Taris. Elara knew next to nothing about the Havoc Squad’s former demolitions expert Lieutenant Bazren, but whatever Justiva had known about him was messing with her head.

* * *

 Talon didn't understand how she knew that her meeting with the mayor would be interrupted, but she did. She didn't really care to understand how she knew either. Either her usual talent for knowing when things would go wrong, or perhaps a slimmer of manifestation of that latent Force talent that all Togruta were supposed to have. Whichever it was, she cursed it in that moment, in the same instant the she steeled herself for seeing yet another haunted face.

Surprisingly, Fuse didn't look the way that she had imagined. He was wearing an Imperial uniform, but he did not fit the prescient that Needles had set: a little unraveled from when she last saw him, gloriously happy in his destructive work, grateful for the Empire. In fact, he looked nearly the opposite: a little unraveled, true, but twitchy and afraid, and there seemed to be a bruise forming on one of his horns. He tugged at the collar of his Imperial uniform, clearly uncomfortable.

His eyes, which had been darting around the room nervously, locked onto Talon with a spark of hope. “I'm sorry, is that… Talon? Is that you? It's me, Fuse! You remember me, right?”

The way her lips twitched in response was humourless and cold. “How could I forget?” She replied, which made Jorgan smile ruefully.

“You might not believe this, but I'm really, really glad you're here,” Fuse continued. “If anyone can shut down the Imps and the bombing in Anchorhead, it's you.”

Wait, what? “You want to betray the Empire?”

Fuse smiled, but a smidge of fear still stained the light in his eyes. “Yes, please. Please, Talon, trust me. I can help you bring them down!”

Mayor Klerren looked from Fuse to Talon, confused and wary. “Lieutenant Talin, who is this? Can he really help us stop the bombings?”

Talon massaged her head with one hand, and sighed. “I'm going to listen to what he has to say.”

Fuse relaxed just slightly, shoulders dropping by a centimetre. “Thanks, Talon. I'm going to have to hurry, ‘cause if they catch me transmitting, well… it'll be bad. Really bad. So, the Imperials brought me out here to design bombs. Desert planet, middle of nowhere, it makes sense. But when it comes time to test them, Colonel Gorik, the commander, he doesn't want to use the empty deserts- he wants a live target, so he choses Anchorhead.”

“Son of a Hutt,” the Major swore, and Talon silently agreed.

“We’re assuming Fuse is telling the truth,” Jorgan said, with a none-too-subtle glare at the holocom.

“Why would I lie to you?” demanded Fuse. “Why would I call you at all, unless I wanted to help you?”

“Sir?” Elara’s familiar voice came from the doorway, with a hard edge of caution.

Talon turned where she stood, and smiled at Elara. “Elara, you're back. Good. Everyone's alright?”

“Several of the casualties had third degree burns, but they've all been or are being treated, sir,” reported Elara, and side-eyed the holocom with green eyes as hard as durasteel. “Lieutenant Vanto Bazren.”

“You're Imperial!” Fuse exclaimed, then cringed. “Um, obviously you're not, you work for Talon, so, um, nevermind. Anyway, Gorik locked me up when I refused to help him bomb Anchorhead. If Gorik wasn't so scared of Tavus, I’d be dead.

“I can tell you where Gorik assembles the bomb droids,” he added hopefully.

“Gorik doesn't assemble the droids himself?” Talon asked.

“He doesn't have the resources,” explained Fuse. “He hired some a help: a group of Geonosians, holed up somewhere outside of Anchorhead. I don't know the exact location, but you should be able to find them. Top of your class in Search and Destroy, right?” Fuse smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

The reminder of simpler and, perhaps, happier times was like a punch to the gut, but Fuse’s earnestness made Talon smile slightly.

“I've got to hide this transmitter or I'll get caught,” said Fuse quickly. “Fuse out.”

Immediately as the holocom flickered off, Jorgan demanded, “Are we really going trust him, sir?”

Talon surprised herself when she immediately replied, “Yes. Yes, we are.”

“I can verify some of Fuse’s information,” volunteered the Mayor. “A big gang of Geonosians moved into the area nearly to months ago. They haven't caused trouble in town, so we never thought that they were involved in the bombings. I'll download the coordinates of their camp to your datapad.”

"We should get moving, sir,” injected Elara, “if we want to reach the encampment by nightfall.”

Talon nodded. “Alright, then. Havoc Squad, move out.”

* * *

Habit and schedule were easily established in the monotonous trek through the desert, disrupted only by infrequent combat against various gangsters and various wildlife. They travelled during twilight and the night, though the night was almost as cold as the day was hot. 4X took the night watch on account of his circuitry, and the biological members of the crew cycled through the day shifts.

On Talon’s watch, around high-noon, Elara ventured out of the insulated tent to sit with Talon, sitting cross-legged on a flat rock. Elara wore a duraweave jacket over what were essentially cotton sleepwear, while Talon wore her duraweave under armour and the lightest chest plate that she owned. Talon’s eyes flick upward to look at Elara as she sat down, but otherwise kept her gaze on the horizon.

Elara offered her a flask. “Drink, sir. We’re too far from the outpost outpost to risk dehydration.”

Talon smiled and accepted it, taking a mouthful before passing it back. “Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Saving energy for efficiency in critical situations, or something like that.”

“The dryness is… unsettling. I'm more used to humidity. Taris and Dromund-” Elara cut herself off. “Not to say I can't adapt, but it simply takes me time to adjust.”

Nodding slightly, Talon’s reply was soft. “Command is the same. Unsettling. Took me a while, and that was just with Jorgan. We’re friends now, of course, but command is… they don't really prepare you for it in the Academy, anyway.”

Elara raised her eyebrows at her unusually despondent CO. “If I may say so, sir, you have quite an impressive career. You're the commander of the most elite squad in the Republic; You must be quite proud.”

“Serving in Havoc Squad is the greatest honour of my career,” admitted Talon with a hesitant smile.

Spurred on by her CO’s smile, Elara continued, “I remember when I first enlisted and qualified for medical specialization. My brother Aleksei completed his technical specialization on the same day. We were both proud to finally serve in the imperial military. My brother advanced quickly, but I... became disillusioned as time went on.”

Talon blinked her wide silver eyes with an unreadable expression. “I didn't know you had a brother,” she murmured. “Is Aleksei still in the Imperial military?”

Shrugging, Elara looked at her hands. Her bare fingers were fidgeting, and the motion harnessed the anxiety and frustration that Elara felt into something manageable. “As far as I know, yes. I wish he'd seen things as I did. The Imperial military was supposed to stand for honor and discipline. But my superiors discarded those concepts any time a Sith asked them to. I'd always been taught that the Jedi and the Republic were genocidal hypocrites. But the only brutalities I witnessed were committed by my own comrades.”

Talon laid a firm, gauntlet-cased hand on Elara's shoulder. “I'm sure it wasn't easy to learn the truth like that.”

Elara narrowed her eyes, more at the memory than at Talon. “I have always preferred difficult truths to easy lies. I raised my concerns with my superiors, but they only questioned my resolve. Soon I would've been forced to prove my loyalty by carrying out orders directly against my conscience. I chose to defect instead.”

“Maybe it's a little selfish of me,” Talon began with a little, self deprecating smile, “but I'd say you made the right move, Elara.”

That made Elara smile, some strange mix of sadness gratitude in her eyes. “That was three years ago. It's strange to realize how long it's been. The Republic truly feels like my home now.”

In a fit of comradery, Talon rocked slightly to press their shoulders together. “I'm glad,” she said, “That you feel at home with us.”

Frowning suddenly, Justiva asked, “Did you think… that's why Fuse is helping us? Because he expected that, with his Havoc Squad, anywhere could be home, even the Empire? Until he realised that there are some things that he just couldn't stand?”

“I don't have all the answers,” Elara began slowly, “and I don't know Lieutenant Bazren like you do. But it is… plausible.”

Talon sighed, rubbing at where her montrals met her head. “Guess all I can do is hope, then. Don't ask me what for, because I'm not sure. For the best case scenario, I guess.”

“To the best case scenario then, sir,” declared Elara somberly, holding the water flask aloft.

Talon smiled, a quirk that was more resigned than it was amused. “To the best.”


	4. Wrongs Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming less of "Elara/Talon fluff only" and more of "Talon is a stubborn woman who insisted on turning her story AU so this is how that works out." My apologies.

“I would say I'm sorry, General, but that would be a direct lie,” declared Talon, stone-faced and firm in the light of the holocom.

“Why should that bother you now, Lieutenant? You've already assisted a traitor with his escape,” scoffed General Garza disdainfully.

Talon had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her face from displaying any emotion. “Respectfully, sir, he’s being kept in the brig of my ship. I'd hardly call that an escape.”

“Semantics, Lieutenant. He is still a traitor to the Republic, and should be tried in a court of law accordingly.”

“Lieutenant Bazren actively assisted me in the operation to stop the Anchorhead bombings, which increased the Republic’s standing on Tatooine,” Talon insisted. "In addition, he's the best demolitions expert in the galaxy. I propose that his place in Havoc Squad be reinstated.” After a pause, she allowed, “With a demotion down to private.”

Beside Talon, Jorgan made a sound that could've been either a cough or a muffled laugh. Thankfully for her, Jorgan shared her slightly-insubordinate but perfectly acceptable humour. Elara, on the other hand, was truly impassive, so guarded that Talon couldn't tell what she thought about Talon’s proposal.

Garza glared at Talon, then sighed with defeat. “Luckily for Fuse, time is of the essence. I'll put Mr. Bazren in a probationary state, under the rank of Private. Only, however, until you bring Tavus in or kill him. After you deal with Tavus, I am ordering you to bring Private Bazren back to Coruscant for trial. Am I understood, Lieutenant Talin?”

“Clear as crystal, General,” Talon answered, nodding respectfully.

“Good. Garza out.”

The moment that the connection was cut, Talon punched the air and ran to the brig. Watching Talon, Elara was starkly reminded of how young her CO was. 25 standard years old and leading the most impressive squad in the Republic Special Forces. Talon hadn’t told Elara about her own parents, but wherever they were, Elara assumed that they were very proud, if they knew.

Cheerfully opening the door to the brig, Talon smiled. “Private Bazren, you have been authorized by General Garza of SpecForce division to serve under my command,” she proclaimed proudly.

Fuse grinned as he stepped out of the brig, already wearing the uniform blue-and-browns of a private. "I'd be honoured to, Lieutenant."

“Great. Alderaan is still a few days away, so you have a few days to get situated,” Talon told him, leading him by the elbow to the crew quarters. “The only available bunks are top bunks, so choose wisely.”

Watching the two of them walk through the common room, Elara was startled by the way Talon held Private Bazren’s arm, and the brightness of her CO’s smile. How long had it been since she had smiled so bright? Elara’s hands didn’t clench into fists, but there was a tense feeling in her shoulders that she didn’t actually feel until Sergeant Jorgan laid a gentle hand on her arm.

“Talon’s just being friendly,” Jorgan told her, nodding in the direction of the crew bunks. “She gets tactile when she’s trying to be nice. Nothing to get worried about.”

Elara’s skin grew uncomfortably warm under her armour. “Why would I be worried about the amount of contact the Lieutenant has with other people?” snapped Elara, turning away from Jorgan and attempting to retreat into the medbay.

Sergeant Jorgan smirked as he stood in the doorway. “Good question,” he said, and his almost-smug, _self-satisfied_  tone made Elara's palms itch. “You might want to let Talon know when you’ve got the answer.”

Shutting the door in his face was enjoyable, but still Elara groaned, and her head clunked against the medbay wall. Leave it to Havoc Squad’s commanding officer to wreak havoc on her composure without even a glance in her direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to include the Alderaan mission, but Alderaan is being a pain in the ass, so this is a short update.


	5. Deliberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elara leaves for a week and Talon gets more introspective and annoyed at humanity. Whether it's an example of causation or correlation, no one can tell.

Talon dozed in a pile of blankets in the centre of her bed, with all sights and sounds muffled by her nest of blankets. While she was conscious, her attention drifted with no real focus and she closed her eyes, eager to return to unconsciousness.

The knocking at the door of her quarters belayed that course of action, unfortunately. Talon poked her head out of her nest, wincing at the cold air on her montrals. “Come in.”

If Talon didn't know that the doors could not change speed in how fast they operated, she would've thought that her bedroom door slid open faster than normal, and that Elara nearly tripped over herself on her way in. A quick footstep told Talon that Elara made a hasty move to the edge of Talon’s doorway.

Talon let a lazy smile drift on her face. _Elara and her propriety._ “What are you doing, knocking on my chamber door?”

Elara stood at attention, but there was a curious look on her face. Not exactly worried, but something similar. “Sir, I need to speak with you immediately. I've received a strange holomessage that appears to bear Imperial signal codes. I haven't watched it yet. I wanted you present to supervise and confirm that I'm not engaged in secret communications with Imperial personnel.”

Sighing deeply, Talon divested herself of her blanket nest and grabbed her uniform jacket from where it lay atop the desk in her quarters. “We'd better watch it immediately.”

“Yes, sir, I'll load it now.”

Talon zipped up her jacket while Elara keyed in the command into the holocomm, and immediately the image of a tall, blonde young Human appeared. His Imperial uniform was tattered, and his face was smudged with dirt. “Elara, it's me. Aleksei. I... I hope you're well. It's been a long time.”

“Aleksei…” gasped Elara, and gently pressed the ‘pause’ command. “Sir, this message is from my brother. I don't know what to say.”

Talon swallowed thickly, pretending not to see the tears beginning to collect in Elara’s emerald eyes. She carefully laid a hand on Elara's shoulder and murmured, “I know this must be hard for you.”

A faint smile seemed to glow behind Elara’s face as she wiped her eyes quickly. “It's more surprising than anything. I honestly never thought I'd see his face again.”

“I'm sorry to contact you like this,” the recording continued, “but I need your help. My men and I... We're as good as dead. We're on Nar Shaddaa. We were caught tampering with one of the Hutts' operations. We never dreamed the slugs would have so much security. These Hutts are Imperial allies, Elara. There is no rescue team on the way. We'll be disavowed and left to die. Please; you're my only hope now.” Aleksei’s eyes, which Talon assumed where green like Elara's, conveyed palpable fear, even through the weak transmission.

Talon squeezed her Sergeant’s shoulder supportively, then carefully stepped away. “Get your brother, Elara. You've got my leave.”

Elara's hand spasmed slightly, reaching slightly for Talon’s hand, but she curled her fingers inward. After taking a deep breath, she responded with perfect evenness. “I... Thank you, sir. I appreciate your willingness to help, given the circumstances. I believe I can bring him to our side. I know my brother better than anyone; I can convince him to defect.”

 _Such a change from reporting the statistics of success and failure_ , thought Talon. “If you can bring him in willingly, all the better. I'll set course for Nar Shaddaa.”

“Perhaps it's best if I see to this matter alone, sir,” insisted Elara. “Aleksei will be much easier to convince if he doesn't feel outnumbered. Coordinates are included at the end of the message. I'll prep my gear for search-and-rescue.”

Talon pressed her lips into a thin line, but nodded anyway. “I don’t like it, but I won’t stop you.” Hesitantly, she brushed her hand against Elara’s. “Be careful, alright?”

That same curious look reappeared on Elara’s face, and joined by distinct relief. “Thank you, Justiva.”

 

* * *

 

“-and when we land, I want Jorgan and Fuse to join me at Castle Organa. I don't want to put the Organa guards on edge, which means that Fourex, is being stationed here to help defend the spaceport if and until we need his support. Understood?”

“Understood, Lieutenant,” her men chorused, and Talon smiled back half-heartedly.

“Good. We should arrive around 0300, when I'm on bridge duty, and we'll head out at 0900. Dismissed, Havoc Squad.”

 

* * *

 

Immediately when Markus Andarius Thul began to speak, Talon felt on edge. She hadn't expected him to have an Imperial accent, and it made for a stinging reminder of the absence of Elara. He was even polite, as much as Talon supposed that he could be to a Republic alien, though perhaps he focused on the insignia of her armour and left it at that.

“I can tell you all about Gearbox, the Empire, and their activities,” promised Markus, eager-eyed despite his bruises, “but before I help you, you must help me. I want protection for my wife and daughter.”

Immediately, Talon grimaced. Cutting a deal with an Imperial? But green eyes and a half-smile flashed through her mind, and Justiva pressed her lips into a thin line.“I can’t help you until I know that your intel is good.”

"And I cannot help you until I know that my wife and daughter are safe,” Markus Thul snapped back, biting in the way an injured predator would. “They’re still amongst my house. Amongst the Imperials. If I tell you what I know, they will suffer for that betrayal. I won’t allow this. So, until my family is safe, I can tell you nothing.”

Talon shook her head. “I can’t prioritise your family over my mission, Thul.”

“I understand that,” Markus Thul sighed, “Which is why I cannot trust you to rescue them until I’ve revealed what I know. Quite a conundrum, don’t you agree?”

Talon wordlessly raised an eyebrow, and shared a confused glance with Fuse at her left side. Was he going somewhere with this?

“Perhaps, a compromise,” offered Markus. “I tell you _part_ of what I know, to prove the veracity of my claims. If you find that my intelligence is accurate, you will help my family. After which, I will tell you exactly how to locate Gearbox.”

After a deep breath in through her nose, Talon quietly exhaled. “Tell me what you know.”

* * *

 

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” Talon muttered under her breath.

The hologram from the forward battery’s communication logs projected a tall, broad-shouldered man in a flight suit. While his helmet hid his face from being revealed, his voice was unmistakable, even over a holo.

On Talon’s left, Fuse murmured, “Thul was telling the truth.”

“Sure looks that way,” Jorgan agreed, then grimaced when he realised who he was agreeing with.

“We’ve been doing some testing for Project B and worked out new trajectories for your long-range regs,” Gearbox’s holo continued. “You wanna nudge those MR-3s a good 0.053 degrees positive-lateral to get clean hits on zone three.

“Anyhow, stay sharp out there, kids. Maybe once Project B’s complete, we’ll have you come over for a demonstration. Primary out.” Gearbox’s voice was surprisingly warm, and it felt like a kick in the chest to hear those words again. _Stay sharp out there, kid._

“Fuse,” Talon spoke sharply, “Any idea what Project B is?”

He looked even paler than usual, and for a moment just shook his head before actually speaking. “No, sir. Tavus leased us out to Imperial commanders and different missions. I can’t tell you anything about Gearbox’s projects than he could’ve told you about mine.”

“That could be the other half of Thul’s information,” mused Jorgan. “Ready to head back to the castle when you are, sir.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *

 

Wearily, Justiva walked, flanked by Fuse and Jorgan, down toward the prison wing of Castle Organa once again. Mired in this conglomeration of politics and moral questions, Justiva didn’t know the last time she’d had a headache this bad. She’d have to ask Elara what she’d suggest for it, if- no, _when,_ when Elara returned from her personal mission. She hadn’t told Fuse or Jorgan why Elara had left, just said it was personal business, but Justiva had a sneaking suspicion both her men knew that “personal business” meant “something to do with Imperials”. Needless to say, Justiva missed Elara, and maybe for more than just her medical skills.

Justiva’s temper did not improve at all when Havoc Squad entered the prison wing right in the middle of an argument. A thin, stocky, young Human in robes the same color of the Organa flag was getting up in Cormac’s face; as subtly as human communication allowed, Talon assumed.

“Captain Cormac, I really don’t believe I can make myself any clearer than-” began the noble, only to be interrupted by Cormac immediately when the captain’s eyes met Talon’s.

“Lieutenant!” exclaimed Cormac loudly, steamrolling over the noble’s words rather expertly. “Welcome back, sir. How did your mission go? You know, destroying the giant missile battery that threatened our House, sir?”

Talon didn’t usually like to aggrandize her achievements, but if Cormac was going to play this game, then there was no reason she shouldn’t as well. “The threat has been neutralised, Captain,” she confirmed. Turning her head, she also asked, “And who’s this?”

The noble blinked for a few moments, then cleared his throat. “Ahem, yes, allow me to extend the fondest gratitude of our noble House of Organa for your heroic assistance, Lieutenant. I am Pallos Thessius Organa, first nephew of his Highness, the great Duke of Organa. It’s an honor to make your acquaintance.” His voice, surprisingly deep for such a skinny man, sounded like the epitome of pomp, and Talon could already feel her headache increasing.

 _You can do this, Talon. Fake smile, thin layer of graciousness, then steamroll over ‘em._ “If you’ll excuse my bluntness, I’d like to skip the ceremony. I have work to do.”

Unfortunately for Talon, the noble responded with a smile. “You’ll forgive me my upbringing, I hope. A lifetime of pleasantries leaves its mark. I am told you have spent some time in the company of a prisoner, detained herein. One Markus Thul.” As he’d spoken, Pallos’s face had grown more and more severe, and he looked downright somber in this light.

“You’re right,” Talon answered Pallos’s unasked question, and stopped at that.

“This man is of no small consequence to our House, as you may be well aware. What is your interest in him?” Pallos demanded.

“Unfortunately, I have orders not to discuss the details of my mission.” Justiva was a firm believer in the “need to know basis” policy, and hoped that her crew caught the hint.

Pallos, on the other hand, scoffed at her face. “Surely you’re joking. Certainly you would agree that my family has a right to know what transpires in our home. Markus Thul is telling you secrets, which I deeply suspect he would not do without promise of recompense.”

 _Frakking politicians. Elara would be so much better at this whole tact business._ Talon took a deep breath, and pretended that it was General Garza in front of her, instead. “I need information that Markus has. I’ve just returned from verifying that this information has merit. In exchange for his information, he gets _one_ favour. Now, if you will let me continue my mission, I would be extremely grateful.”

Pallos Organa scowled, but made him scarce after a few more niceties. Watching him go, Captain Cormac winced.

“I’m sorry about that, sir,” Cormac told Talon. “I tried to calm him down, but in his eyes, you’re a stranger who’s buddying up with a guy who tried to kill a member of his family.”

Talon grimaced in response. “While I respect his right to seek justice for that, I still need Thul in one piece for my mission.”

“Copy that,” agreed Cormac. “Your clearance will still work, and I’ll be just outside in case Markus starts up any trouble.”

Justiva smiled, and even though she was tired, her smile was still a sharp one. “He’ll have to get through me, first.”

When entering the cell, Fuse and Jorgan took opposite sides of the doorway, while Talon stood in the middle of the room with Markus. It was a not-so-subtle reminder that they were Republic, not Organa, and while Organa guards were no pushovers, Republic SpecForce was simply another league altogether.

A rueful little smile tugged at Markus Thul’s mouth. “Everything was as I described, I trust?”

“It was,” confirmed Talon.

His shoulders relaxed slightly with relief. “Then the accuracy of my knowledge has been proven, as well as the accuracy of my intentions. Before I share any more intelligence about Gearbox, you must rescue my wife and daughter.”

Justiva shook her head. “I have a couple questions for you first, Markus. What do you know about Project B?”

Markus’s brown eyes hardened, and with the bruises still adorning his face only just beginning to heal, he looked a little demented. “I have stated the price of further intelligence. Until you rescue my wife and daughter, we have nothing else to discuss.”

“About that,” Fuse piped up, “Are we supposed to bring them here?”

“Private Bazren has a point,” Talon added, with a look in Fuse’s direction that implied _we’ll talk about that later_.

Markus answered, “Absolutely. I must see firsthand that they are unharmed. You’ll find them at the family manor, at these coordinates.” He handed Talon a small datapad, and added, “Disguising them may allow you to bring them into House Organa without incident.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Talon replied neutrally.

“Also, my family and I use a codeword for situations like these; “Tyrovan”. The word will alert my family that you are acting on my behalf, and they will accompany you without struggle.”

Talon blinked a few times. These Alderaanian nobles had so many layers of security, she was starting to have trouble keeping track of them all. They could be as paranoid as Hutts, in their own way. “Tyrovan. Got it.” She turned to leave, but a hand on her arm made her pause. Fuse began to reach for something on his belt until Talon made a cutting motion with her free arm.

Markus, his eyes cold and desperate, half-hissed and half-whispered, “If you fail to deliver Altana and Valyn to me, alive and well, I will never tell you anything. Never.”

Justiva could remember a time when she fought for a family with the same ferocity in her fists that this man had in his eyes. She could respect a person who fought for their family, no matter their faction.

“I swear that your family will see you again, alive and well,” she said quietly.

As the three of them walked back to the spaceport, Jorgan asked, “Did you really mean that, sir? You don’t make promises lightly.”

Justiva stared at her feet for a few more steps instead of replying, but finally said, “Of course I meant it, Jorgan. I know what losing family feels like.”

 

* * *

 Thankfully for Havoc Squad, they returned to the ship to find the best surprise possible, under the circumstances.

Idling on the ramp to the ship, Elara fiddled with the strap of her gear bag while occasionally sneaking the occasional look around. There was a sort of relieved anxiety about the set of her shoulders, and Talon couldn’t help but relax her own when she spotted her Sergeant, back home and without a scratch on her.

Elara didn't exactly come running, but she broke out into a relieved smile when she saw her squad mates approaching. She saluted Talon, standing at attention. “Sergeant Elara Dorne, reporting for duty, sir.”

Turning to her Squad, Talon directed, “Get back on the ship, rest up a bit before tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Fuse glanced between them with a questioning look, but Jorgan smirked and led Fuse up the ramp without a word.

Once the airlock hatch shut behind their squad mates, Talon shouldered her rifle, and set both of her hands on Elara’s shoulders. She didn't want Elara to feel uncomfortable, but she was relieved to see her all the same. “Welcome back, Elara. How'd it go?”

Elara, surprisingly, eased under Justiva’s hands, and her shoulders visibly relaxed. “The operation was a complete success, sir,” she reported proudly. “Per code 23 of the Enemy Interaction Guidelines, Aleksei officially defected to the Galactic Republic.” Elara bit her lip, but concluded with a wistful smile, “Given the circumstances, we didn't have much time to catch up, but I have my brother back. Thank you for allowing me to help him.”

Perhaps it was the quiet infectiousness of Elara’s smile that made Talon grin as wide as she did. “I'm happy to hear that everything worked out for you and your brother, Elara.”

Elara turned, and unconsciously Talons hand slid from Elara’s shoulder to the small of her back: a grounding, guiding contact. Talon almost held her breath, waiting for Elara’s response to her act, but none came; Elara simply smiled and continued to talk as they ascended into the ship.

“Hopefully, Personnel Division will allow me to stay in contact with Aleksei- not privately, of course,” she added hurriedly, and Justiva could see the smiled starting to fade behind her eyes, “-and help him through the defection process. I should start compiling notes for him. Thanks again... Justiva.”

Justiva’s hand slipped further, down Elara’s arm to lay loosely curled around her fingers, and Justiva squeezed her hand supportively before letting go altogether. “I'm glad you're happy, and that you came home safe.”

Elara blinked suddenly, and her posture shifted from hurried to attentive. The sight of her smile, though few shades short of radiant, made Justiva realise how much she'd missed it since she was gone.

“I'm glad to _be_ home, Talon.”


End file.
